mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista aluzji/Sezon 5
Znaczkowa mapa Część 1 * Ogromna, okrągła mapa jest nawiązaniem do okrągłego stołu z legend arturiańskich. * Szerokie uśmiechy kucyków z wioski Starlight Glimmer to nawiązanie do słynnego amerykańskiego uśmiechu. Część 2 * W czasie końcowego przyjęcia słychać krzyk Wilhelma. Nie ma to jak w domu * W odcinku wspomniane są wydarzenia z pierwszego sezonu serialu (z odcinków "Przyjaźń to magia", "Dziewczyński wieczór", "Ponadźwiękowe Bum" oraz "Niezapomniany wieczór") i z "Królestwa Twilight". Rozterki Apple Bloom * Scena, w której pojawiają się jaśniejące drzwi, jest nawiązaniem do serii filmów Matrix. * Księżniczka Luna odwiedza Apple Bloom we śnie, podobnie jak Scootaloo w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville" i Sweetie Belle w odcinku "Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle". Tank chce spać * Rainbow Dash w pewnym momencie przywdziewa uśmiech przypominający charakterystyczny uśmiech Grincha z filmu Jak Grinch ukradł święta. * Słowa Twilight "Winter is coming" to zawołanie rodowe rodziny Starków z "Pieśni lodu i ognia" i serialu "Gra o tron". * Słychać krzyk Wilhelma, gdy sytuacja w Cloudsdale wymyka się spod kontroli wskutek sabotażu Rainbow Dash. Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje * Postać Smooze'a nawiązuje do postaci o tym samym imieniu występującej w G1. * Kolor fraku Discorda i Smooze'a nawiązuje do filmu „Głupi i głupszy”. * Symbol na lasce Discorda to Gwiazda chaosu oparta na nowelach Michaela Moorcocka. * Ruchy Discorda podczas tekstu "Trudna publiczność" jest aluzją do Dżina z filmu "Aladyn" Disneya. * Mały ogier w swetrze widzący wylewającego się z drzwi Smooze'a nawiązuje do sceny z filmu Lśnienie. * Discord i Pinkie łamią czwartą ścianę. * Sposób otwarcia przejścia do innego wymiaru przez Discorda jest aluzją do kreskówki "Xiaolin: Pojedynek mistrzów". * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do przysłowia "Stara miłość nie rdzewieje". Zaginiony skarb Griffonstone * Zachowanie gryfów oraz historia ich króla w dużej mierze przypomina historię Krasnoludów z Ereboru. W dodatku nazwa Griffonstone brzmi podobnie do Arkenstone (Arcyklejnot). * Nakrycia głowy gryfów przypominają tradycyjne nakrycia głowy ludów tureckich. * Moment w którym Gilda rezygnuje ze zdobycia bożka Boreala, dla uratowania przyjaciółek jest aluzją do podobnej sceny z filmu Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata. * Bóg Boreasz w mitologii greckiej był odpowiedzialny za mroźne i porywiste wiatry z północy. Ach, życie... * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka Slice of life przywodzi na myśl popularny tag o tej samej nazwie (po polsku, okruchy życia), mający oznaczać film, opowiadanie, książkę lub każdą inną twórczość, opartą na doświadczeniach z życia wziętych (w skrócie o życiu). * W pewnym momencie podczas jazdy Octavii i DJ Pon-3 na mobilnej konsolecie dosłownie przeskakują one nad (pluszowym) rekinem. * W momencie, gdy pojazd wpada na ostatnią grupę kucyków, przez jedną klatkę widać tzw. human frame. * Kwestia Lyry Heartstrings "I cooked them up and ate them!" (oryginalny dubbing) pochodzi prawdopodobnie z fanowskiej animacji pt. "Ponies With Hats", w której ta sama postać wypowiada dokładnie to samo zdanie ok. 0:49. Księżniczka Spike * W polskiej wersji językowej pojawiła się przedstawicielka z Konina, miasta leżącego w środkowej Polsce. Kopę lat! * Wydarzenia z odcinka nawiązują do fabuły odcinka "Przyjaźń to magia, cz. 1". * Moondancer wygląda jak jej odpowiedniczka z G1. * Po wybiciu się w powietrze przez Pinkie jej ogon zmienia się w śmigło helikoptera, tak jak u lisa Tailsa z franczyzy Sonica. * Moondancer nazywa Twilight jak jej opowiedniczkę z G3, Twilight Twinkle. Dobranoc * Scena, w której Luna zmienia się w Nightmare Moon jest nawiązaniem do odcinka "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", gdzie w wizji Twilight, Luna zmienia się w Nightmare Moon w tych samych okolicznościach, co w jej śnie. * Scena, w której główne bohaterki używają mocy Rainbow Power, aby pokonać Nightmare Moon jest nawiązaniem do odcinka "KrólestwoTwilight cz. 2", gdzie nasze bohaterki również używają tej mocy, aby pokonać Tireka. * Oryginalny tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do powieści "Czy androidy śnią o elektrycznych owcach?". * Tantabus nawiązuje do łacińskiego słowa "tantibus", które oznacza koszmar. * Scena, w której w świecie snu ukazane są Lyra i Bon Bon połączone ze sobą, nawiązują do kota i psa z bajki na Nickelodeon "Kotopies". * Scena, w której Big Mac zamienia się w księżniczkę jest nawiązaniem do komiksu "Princess Flyer" autorstwa PixelKitties. Komiks powstał na życzenie aktora odpowiadającego za głos Big Mac'a. * Scena, w której Fluttershy zmienia się w Flutterwampira, aby pomóc Crescent Moon'owi jest nawiązaniem do odcinka "Nietoperze!", gdzie żółty pegaz również został przypadkowo zmieniony w hybrydę kucyka z wampiro-nietoperzem. * Scena, w której Spike zmienia się w dumnego rycerza jest nawiązaniem do odcinka "Kucyki i psy", gdzie fioletowy smok wyobrażał sobie, że zmienia się w silnego i umięśnionego rycerza, z łatwością pokonuje strażników i ratuje Rarity, która zamierza go pocałować. * W tym odcinku Rainbow Dash zmienia się w Zapp, a Applejack w Mistress Mare-velous, co jest nawiązaniem do odcinka "Superkucyki". Detektyw Rarity * W odcinku pojawiają się nawiązania do kina noir. * W tle pojawiają się kucyki wyglądem nawiązujące do serialu „Sherlock". Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do filmu Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark). Wspólne Święta * W pociągu pojawia się klacz przypominająca wyglądem mamę Kevina z filmu "Kevin sam w domu". * Pojawiają się tam również główni bohaterowie filmu "Samoloty, pociągi i samochody". Noc Koszmarów * Pojawiają się nawiązania do odcinków "Nietoperze!" i "Fluttershy ma głos". Żartowniś Discord * Zmiana obrazu Twilight przez Discorda za pomocą pędzla jest nawiązaniem do gry Epic Mickey 2: Siła dwóch. * W scenie, w której Pinkie Pie sugeruje podróż w czasie, ma ubrany ten sam strój, co Marty McFly z trylogii Powrót do przyszłości. * W pewnym momencie w odcinku Discord ma na szyi słoik z zamkniętym w środku malutkim Smoozem. Jest to nawiązanie do odcinka "Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje". * Wygląd Discorda-malarza jest wzorowany na postaci amerykańskiego artysty, Boba Rossa. Hooffieldowie – McColtsi * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do słynnego konfliktu pomiędzy klanami Hatfieldów i McCoyów z pogranicza Zachodniej Wirginii i Kentucky, który odbywał się w latach 1863-1891. * W dramacie Romeo i Julia dwie rodziny - Capuleti i Montecchi - również trwają w niezgodzie od lat i nie pamiętają dlaczego. Znaczki raz jeszcze * Starlight Glimmer w zamku Twilight siedzi na tronie Fluttershy, na którym umieszczone są trzy motyle. Jest to aluzja do efektu motyla. en:List of allusions/Season five ru:Отсылки/Пятый сезон Kategoria:Serial